A Mistake
by Miraal
Summary: Hidan wakes up one morning to Kisame's awful cooking and decides to eat outside. There's one problem though, he doesn't have any money but that doesn't stop Hidan from stealing from his partner, Kakuzu. What's the worse that could happen? It's not like he can die anyway, is what he thinks but when he comes back it's a whole other kind of pain Kakuzu is planning for him. Lemon.


**Okay, I seriously don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this and I've never written anything on this couple before! It wasn't a request just something from my perverted mind ;p**

**Anyone who wanted Hidan to taste some of his own medicine after reading Unhealthy Love? Well, then this is definetely something for you! LOL.**

**Besides, I thought there wasn't much on this couple! And I was getting tired of writing on Sakura. Sorry!**

**Disclamer: I wish I owned Naruto but I don't! (I am the only one getting tired of writing the disclaimer!)**

**Warning: Cursing. Lemon/Rape? Sexual themes and M-rated stuff. (Consider yourself warned!)**

** Enjoy or else! **

* * *

**Oneshot: A Mistake**

Distinct violet orbs cracked open and a loud groan came from the body lying in the bed. Hidan roughly pushed aside the blanket and sat up slowly. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head until he heard a satisfying crack. He yawned once again while scratching his crotch and grimaced at the bad taste in his mouth.

"I need to shit…"

He climbed off the bed and headed out for the bathroom in his boxers not bothering to take any clothes on. Shuffling through the long corridors of the Akatsuki hideout he finally reached the bathroom and grabbed the doorknob. He furrowed when it didn't open.

"Oi! Who the fuck is in there!" He yelled and pounded harshly on the door. He really needed to use the toilet or he would not care if he did it up against the wall.

"Stop yelling, un!" A voice sounded behind the door. Hidan growled as his half-a-sleep brain registered the owner of the voice. Deidara.

"You little shit! Why the hell are you taking so long!" Hidan cursed and began pounding on the door once again. If Deidara ever got into the bathroom it would take him forever to get out and Hidan didn't have neither the time nor the patience to wait for him.

"I'll be right out! Shut the fuck up already, un!" Deidara yelled back. Hidan's left eye twitched in annoyance. That little brat was the most annoying between the Akatsuki members and if it hadn't been for their leader, Hidan would've already used him as a sacrifice for Jashin-sama in his rituals.

"Are you jacking off or what! Get out already!"

The door swung open and a disgruntled looked blonde stepped out, glaring at Hidan. "Can't you have a little patience, un?" He said, looking annoyed at the silverhead.

"Shut up you fucking weakling!" Hidan growled and pushed the smaller blonde out of his way, slamming the door closed behind him. Deidara scowled at the closed door, contemplating whether to blow up the bathroom with Hidan inside. Deciding it was a waste of his precious clay, he headed for the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later Hidan exited the bathroom with a contented sigh and headed for the kitchen as well. Before even reaching the kitchen, Deidara's annoying voice reached his ear. The youngest Akatsuki member sounded like he was complaining.

Upon entering the spacey kitchen, a bad smell hit his nostrils and he scrunched up his nose. "What the fuck is this smell?" He asked and looked over to see Kisame, Itachi and Deidara staring at something in a pot. Wondering what the hell was so fascinating about the pot he walked over to get a look as well.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He said upon seeing the content of the pot. Inside was a nasty dark shade of yellow substance and something that looked suspiciously like meatballs was floating in it.

"Ask Kisame. He's the one who made this," Itachi said dryly and moved away. Hidan casted a look at said blue man and noticed what he was wearing. He had a fluffy apron on with small red hearts all over.

"What the fuck are you wearing! You look like a little bitch!" Hidan exclaimed. Kisame looked down at himself and for a moment looked like he just noticed what he was wearing.

"Oh this? I found it in a craft store," he said like it was normal for a big blue shark-like man to wear an apron which seemed to be robbed from someone's grandma.

"I am blowing this shit up!" Deidara suddenly stated and before anyone could stop him, he formed a small bird of clay and threw it into the pot. Hidan just managed to take cover behind Kisame as the content flew everywhere in the kitchen and Itachi gracefully dodged anything that came in his direction.

"Deidara! You little fuck!" Before Deidara even could blink, Hidan was strangling him. It took the combined effort of Kisame and Itachi to pry him off the suffocating blonde.

This wasn't something new. If Deidara didn't like whatever was cooking in the kitchen, he would blow it up much to everyone's annoyance. The only Akatsuki members that could actually cook something remotely eatable were Konan and Itachi. Hidan didn't know why Itachi wasn't the one cooking instead of the freaking fish man.

"This fucking stinks! I am going to eat outside!" Hidan declared and stomped out of the kitchen in a foul mood. Cursing the whole way down the corridors, he reached his room.

He tugged on his pants and took on his Akatsuki cloak. He grabbed his scythe from where it was hanging on the wall, he was going to need it to do his morning ritual after finding something to eat. He stuck his hand down his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"_Fuck_.." He muttered upon seeing that it was empty. He had forgotten that he had used all his money on beer last night. Great. Just fucking great.

_What the hell do I do now?_ As on cue he heard the shuffling of feet before Kakuzu's form appeared, walking past his door. A smile slowly crept onto Hidan's face. _This must be a sign from Jashin-Sama._

He grinned and peered after Kakazu's retreating body. He seemed to be on his way to the bathroom. Hidan smirked, that gave him 5 minutes max to do what he planned. That would be enough.

As soon as he heard the bathroom door close, he bolted out of his room and into the neighboring room which Kakuzu owned. If he remembered right, Kakuzu kept change in his pockets. Hidan walked over to the man's cloak which was hanging next to his bed.

_I fucking hope that he still keeps it in here or else I'll fucking eat Deidara's kidneys. _A big grin broke across his pale features when he found a bundle of money in Kakuzu's pocket. This was odd. What he had waited to find was coins. He shrugged. What the hell, this was better.

Pocketing the money Hidan hurried to leave before Kakuzu noticed him in his room. Hidan wasn't stupid, he was well aware that Kakuzu would notice the absence of his money. Hell, if it was one single coin between many, he would still notice. The man was a freak obsessed with money, squeezing out money from every opportunity he could get.

He would just deal with him later. What's the worst that could happen? He was immortal after all which left out the possibility of Kakuzu killing him. What he didn't know that he would actually regret his actions and that this would be one of his biggest mistakes as an Akatsuki member.

Hidan returned a couple of hours later, his hunger satisfied and fresh blood covering his chest after sacrificing some poor random soul to Jashin-sama.

He sauntered into the Akatsuki hideout and towards his room, totally forgotten was the fact that he had stolen Kakuzu's money. Even if he did remember, he would be too cocky and confident to be more careful.

He entered his room and wasn't surprised to find Kakuzu sitting on his bed, staring at him with his green eyes. Hidan's grip on the scythe tightened as he waited for Kakuzu to attack him.

"Hidan.." Kakuzu voice was low and dangerous. ".. Did you steal the money in my pocket?" He asked. Hidan couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips as he wondered how Kakuzu's face had looked when he had seen the money was gone.

"I don't know what the fuck you're babbling about, now, get the fuck out of my room," Hidan said, obviously to annoy his partner. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed dangerously and he climbed to his feet.

"You went too far this time Hidan," He said in that intimidating voice that only made Hidan smirk widen.

"Oh yeah? And tell me what you're going to do about it?" Hidan said mockingly and placed the scythe in front of him, taking a battle stance. "I've wanted to kill you for a long time already, you greedy bastard, so come at me!" Hidan said and cackled like a madman.

Kakuzu stared at him for one long moment and Hidan felt a bit unnerved at the look in his eyes, not that he would admit it. "Die you stupid old man!" Hidan yelled and lounged at Kakuzu. Said man jumped back to avoid being sliced open when Hidan swung his scythe.

Black threads shot out from all over Kakuzu's stitches and before Hidan knew of it, his scythe was snapped out of his hand. "You dickhe-!" Hidan was cut off when the threads wrapped around his wrists and lifted him off the ground.

"Grrr!" He growled as he attempted to get out of his bounds but in vail as the threads were super strong. He opened his mouth to curse at Kakuzu but it turned into a cry of pain when he was roughly slammed into a wall.

"Kakuzu! You fucking zombie!" Hidan yelled and flailed with his free legs however that ended up being impossible when the threads also wrapped around them and pinned them to the wall. Hidan hissed, surprised and annoyed at how fast Kakuzu was. It was a fact that Kakuzu was stronger than himself, not that he would ever admit that though.

"This was your most stupid mistake," Kakuzu growled lowly.

"Oh shut the fuck up already you money obsessed freak," Hidan said with an annoying smirk plastered across his face. "Beat me the fuck up already, I don't have the whole day." The violet eyed man in truth anticipated the pain Kakuzu would inflict on him, he wasn't called masochist for nothing.

Kakuzu gazed at his partner for one long moment and noticed how Hidan grew restless and uncomfortable under his sctrunizing eyes. He watched the violet orbs widen a fraction when the threads travelled across his chest, caressing the skin so gently that you couldn't help but fear the worst.

"What the fu-GAH!" Hidan was abruptly cut off when a thicker thread began to rub him between his legs. It took a moment for the silver head to realize just where the thread was touching and he cursed loudly.

"You fucking bastard! What the hell do you think you-AAAH!" Hidan moaned and you had to look carefully to see the light tint of pink across his cheek. Kakuzu increased pressure so the thread rubbed harder against an increasing bulge in the silver head's pants.

Kakuzu wasn't sure what he was doing and the look on Hidan's face reflected how he felt. It had just hit him to do this. He knew that if he beat Hidan into a bloody lump, the silver head would only enjoy so why not try something new?

Kakuzu watched curiously as the silver head for once grew silent and bit his lip obviously trying to hold back the shameful moans that threatened to spill over his mouth as the bulge in his pants continued to grow.

"K-Kakuzu.. you fucking pervert.. w-what the hell do you think you're doing," Hidan stammered as his lips quivered lightly at the effort of holding down the sounds that tried to escape from his lips. The fucking thread felt so terribly good rubbing against his lower regions if the way he was not far from being rock hard was any indication.

"Hm.. You like that?" Kakazu said, he could feel Hidan's cock growing under his threads. Hidan sent Kakuzu a deadly glare. ".. You fucktard, get your shit off of me!" He sneered and attempted to get out of his bounds, in vain.

"AH!" A startled gasp escaped his lips when two threads began to rubs the sensitive skin around his nipples. He returned to biting his lips and glared murderously at Kakuzu who looked suspiciously like he was enjoying himself.

Another gasp left Hidan's lips when the threads began to mercilessly twist and turn the hardened nipples. This was pure toture for the silver head and fucking embarrassing too. "Ah..! Fucking..!" Hidan was unable to finish his sentences as Kakuzu increased the force on the swelled nipples.

Hidan was furious, not only because that Kakuzu had turned into a pervert and was molesting him but also because the mediocre pain felt so good. What worse was that he wasn't sure if he liked it just because the pain or pleasure also had a role.

He looked up to curse and glare at his partner but his voice was lost when he saw how the man was looking at him. Kakuzu's green eyes were watching him intently like he was something he hadn't seen before. Before Hidan could curse at the man and insult him for looking at him like a fucking pedophile, the black threads slipped under his pants.

"FUCK!" Hidan more or less screeched when the cold threads came into contact with his throbbing cock. A reluctant moan escaped his lips when the thread wrapped around his length and began to stroke it.

"K-Kauzu.. I swear ..i-in .. guh..Jashin-Sama's name… I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Hidan screamed at the top of his lungs the last part turning into a loud moan as the threads quickened its pace on assaulting his manhood. The feelings of pleasure were overwhelming and the need to kill Kakuzu only increased with each moan. Hidan was furious at the sounds coming from him and that he was actually being molested like a helpless little girl by man that was over 100 years old.

_Shit. This cannot be happening. Have the fucking idiot lost his mind! This is fucking embarrassing! Fuck! It feels so good!_

Refusing to be a subject for Kakuzu's perverted needs, Hidan began to struggle against his bounds once again but they only tightened further around his limbs. He was ready to loudly insult the man when one thick threads plunged into his mouth. The silver-haired man's eyes widened as his voice only came out as a muffled sound.

"Mmmm….Ggggg!" Was all that left his lips when the thread began to ravish his open mouth and there was nothing he could do to stop the damn thing. This was becoming too much, with the threads around his nipples, cock and now in his mouth, Hidan was sure to lose it. He looked up to see Kakuzu looked at him with a look that scared him ( not that he would admit it out loud though). In all the years Hidan had worked along with Kakuzu, the man had never had this particular look in his eyes. It was a look of pure _lust. _

That's when Hidan realized that he was in some deep shit. _I am so fucked._

Hidan felt panic slowly build up inside of him when Kakuzu began to walk up to him. "Mmmm…kkkK!" Hidan tried to sneer out a warning but it didn't really succeed with the damn thing in his mouth. Kakuzu was now up close to him and looked at Hidan for a moment without moving, with was creeping out the silverhead.

"You weren't supposed to like it," He said slowly and looked calculating at him. Hidan felt his cheeks lit up in both embarrassment and anger, mostly the latter though. Right now there wasn't something he wanted more than rip Kakuzu's head off and feed it to the sharks. He gave him an insult which turned out as a muffle.

His eyes widened when Kakuzu cautiously and almost gently made his left hand slid over his bare chest. Hidan wasn't sure what the hell had gotten into his partner and he sure as hell didn't like it in the least. The threads moved away from his nipples but the relief was short lived when they were replaced by Kakuzu's hands. Hidan tried to jerk away from his touch in disgust but was left unable to by the bounds restraining him.

_Kakuzu. Just you wait, I am going to sacrifice you, you fucking perverted zombie!_ Hidan screamed in his mind when Kakuzu began to twist his nipples between his fingers. Violet orbs widened in horror when Kakuzu's other hand slipped under his boxers, his large hand on his throbbing cock was mind-blowing.

"Ahhhh!" The thread was removed from his mouth so unexpectedly that Hidan had no chance of holding back the moan and it escaped his lips. Kakuzu looked curiously up at him and Hidan glared back with flashing violet orbs.

"Are you finally out of your fucking mind! It's about time, you fucking old zombie!" Hidan sneered into Kakuzu's face as he tried to ignore the man's hands on his body. He cursed lowly when Kakuzu's eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"You asked for it," he said darkly and before Hidan could comprehend his words a thread slipped into the back of his pants and right into his butthole.

Violet orbs became the size of saucer plates and Hidan's mouth fell open in pure shock and surprise when the thread made its way through his tightness. "AHHHH… FUCK…. KAKUZUUUU! YOU FUCKING ASSH—AAAAAAAAAH!" Hidan's screams of insults turned into screams of moans which he could do nothing from stopping as the thread began to move inside of him, the feeling was unbearably pleasurable.

It only got worse when more multiply threads joined the first one and began to assault his bottom hole. Hidan's pale lips were hanging open as the moans along with curses spilled over them. ".. F-fuck…!" He choked out when Kakuzu began to stroke his length simultaneously with each thrust of the threads.

_I am being fucked by his threads!_

His mind was slowly turning into a mess and he was unable to think clear thoughts other than killing Kakuzu.

Kakuzu watched his partner's flushed features and was quite intrigued although it didn't show on his expressionless features.

"This wont do… I want you to regret stealing my money," Kakuzu said and Hidan didn't answer, he was too long away to even register the big man's words. Kakuzu released his hold on his erection and the threads pulled out of his ass. Ignoring the protesting sound that left Hidan's mouth, he lowered the Jashinist until he was on his knees.

Kakuzu took out his cock and Hidan's features turned into pure horror when he saw the large monster poking his face. It was huge, at least ten inches and Hidan felt sick by the thing being so close to his face.

"Get your fucking monster cock out of my face, you shithead," He hissed. "Suck it," Kakuzu said and Hidan looked up at him incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me! I ain't going to take your stinky dick in my mouth you fucking pervert! Go blow yourself!" Hidan yelled out.

Kakuzu growled lowly and with the help of the threads forced Hidan's mouth open. "What the hell! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HEY-UMMMPPPF!" Hidan's shouts were muffled when Kakuzu plunged the large cock into his mouth and released a gagging sound when it hit the back of his throat.

Successfully shutting up Hidan, Kakuzu began to thrust his large penis in and out of the Jashinist mouth. Hidan would have bitten off Kakuzu's dick no matter how much it disgusted him but he simply couldn't. The threads were holding his mouth apart restraining him from sinking his teeth into the older man's sensitive skin. Hidan settled for looking up at the man with pure hatred and murderous intent, what pissed him more off was that Kakuzu looked downright bored although he was fucking his mouth with his reeking cock!

_I feel so sick! I bet that fuckhead doesn't clean his monster cock! Grrr! This is fucking bullshit! _

Kakuzu's large dick felt so disgusting to Hidan and wrong in his mouth, for some reason that in the back of his mind, he could feel a part of himself jumping of joy. _What the fuck!_

"You cant even make me cum, pathetic scum," Kakuzu said and Hidan's eyes flashed dangerously. Was he insulting _him_? Like he wanted to make that shithead come, he could if he wanted but he didn't want to.

"But you seem to hate it so I am going to continue," Kakuzu said, with a sadistic glint in his green eyes and Hidan sent him a look that promised death. The older man continued to thrust in and out of the silverhead's mouth, not bothering that the man was suffocating because it wasn't like he could die anyway.

After what felt like ages the older man finally pulled out from Hidan's mouth. Said man bowed his head and began to spit all over the ground while making gagging noises.

"The fuck!" Hidan exclaimed when he was lifted up again and thrown on the bed very roughly. He looked up to see Kakuzu hovering over him and felt a dreaded feeling fill his body. But there was something else to – anticipation. He was actually curious to see what Kakuzu would do next however he hadn't expected the man to spread his legs wide open.

"KAKUZU! YOU FUCKING PERVERT! THIS IS RAPE! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" Hidan yelled as he tried to fight off the man that hovered over him but the threads around his limbs made that impossible. Kakuzu gave him a bored look.

"Oh really? Shut up already," Kakuzu said and without warning he thrust into Hidan, making the Jashinist scream out in pain. "Ahhh! AH! It's too big your monster! Pull it out! Ahhh-!" Hidan threw his head back when Kakuzu mercilessly pulled his cock all the way in.

It was painful, the silverhead could feel his walls tearing and what worse was that he liked it. For some reason Kakuzu's massive cock felt so painfully good inside of him. He could feel his own manhood leaking at the tip with pre-cum.

Kakuzu didn't wait for the Jashinist to get used to the feeling as he pulled out before roughly slamming back in again. ".. Fuck! Kakuzu! You rapi-AhhhHH!" Violet eyes spilled wide open when Kakuzu hit his prostate with his huge dick and all Hidan saw were stars. His hands clutched the covers of his bed as he moaned, completely forgetting his anger.

"Ahhhhh! Guhhh….!" It was more painful than it was pleasurable and it was just the way Hidan liked it. He could feel his soft tissue breaking and the blood streaming down his inner thighs. He looked at Kakuzu with hazy eyes and through his foggy mind he could see that the man was enjoying it as much as he was, probably because Hidan was hurting and Kakuzu was such a sadistic bastard.

Kakuzu grunted. "You are so tight. I thought you would be loose like the whore you seem to be," He said and smirked under his mask at Hidan's fail attempt of sending him a glare. He thrust back into the man harder and faster, receiving moan from the silverhead.

"But I guess it's because you heal so fast, huh?" Kakuzu said. "O-oh sh-shut the fuck u-up already-AAAAH!" Hidan screamed out when Kakuzu suddenly lifted his legs higher to get better access and pounded into him relentlessly.

"Hm, you like that don't you?" Kakuzu said with a smirk as he watched his blood dripping cock appear and disappear in and out of Hidan's tight hole.

The man looked down at the Jashinist and felt a weird feeling inside him at the sight in front of him. Hidan's violet eyes were tightly clenched together, his lips were parted, a small trail of drool hang from the corner of his mouth. Before he knew what he was doing he bend down and pressed his mask covered lips against Hidan's parted ones.

The Jashinist's distinct violet orbs spilled wide open at the unexpected contact and to Kakuzu's surprise he didn't even hesitate to kiss him back. The older man pressed their lips closer together, trying to feel Hidan's lips more.

"K-Kakuzu.. you bastard.. ah.. free my hands," Hidan said almost pleadingly against his lips. Kakuzu hesitated for second but after deciding that he could always bind him again if he tried anything, he freed him.

Kakuzu was everything but surprised when Hidan's arms flew around his neck and pulled him closer to him. "Take that shitty mask off," Hidan growled and before Kakuzu could reply the Jashinist impatiently tore off the mask.

Once the mask was gone, Hidan latched himself onto Kakuzu's lips and without permission plunged his tongue into the man's cavern. Hidan groaned when his wet organ entered the older man's mouth. He didn't know why he was surprised that his mouth wasn't warm at all but almost chilly.

"AH!" He more or less screeched out in pain when Kakuzu suddenly bit down on his tongue so harshly that he broke the soft flesh. The older man hummed lightly when his mouth got filled with the silverhead's blood and he greedily sucked it dry making Hidan moan out at the sensation.

"Fuck you!" Hidan snarled. He bit down on the sensitive stitches at the corner of Kakuzu's mouth and began to pull them with his teeth. This has meant to hurt Kakuzu but the man let out an unexpected deep throaty groan that made Hidan's member twitch.

As you might have noticed, both zombie men had completely forgotten what they were doing. This hadn't meant to be pleasure or likeable for any of them. When Kakuzu had initiated the contact, he hadn't expected himself to actually like it and the same went for Hidan. But all rational thoughts went flying out of both men's heads as they indulged themselves in their sinful deeds.

Kakuzu pressed into Hidan's tight body, his cock consumed completely to the hilt. Hidan ground up against Kakuzu, moaning when his prostate was rubbed against. Angling this hips to collide with Hidan's prostate he roughly thrust in and out of the tight body, his fingers digging into Hidan's milky hip's.

"Oh Jashin… !" Hidan mewled when he felt himself getting closer. "Harder! Fucking Harder!" He demanded and Kakuzu gave him just that. Forgetting his strength he pounded into Hidan with force enough to break bones and the silverhead could actually feel his back spine giving out some distinct sounds.

"Ahhhh! Fuck Yeah! Aaaah!" Hidan looked up and gave Kakuzu a wide smirk. Before Kakuzu could comprehend just what that smirk meant, Hidan gave out a loud moan and without warning he came all over Kakuzu's chest and his own.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "You little insolent brat," he sneered, not that happy with having Hidan's seeds all over him. "I'll give you back for that," he promised. Hidan could feel Kakuzu's cock swell up inside him and just as he thought he would come inside him, the older man pulled out.

Hidan's eyes widened comically when Kakuzu pushed his dick into his mouth. "Now drink," Kakuzu said with a sinister smile on his face. Before Hidan even had a chance to do anything Kakuzu exploded inside his mouth.

"MmmMfff!" Hidan's grabbed Kakuzu's thighs in an attempt to pull himself away from him when he felt the horrible taste of Kakuzu's seeds fill his mouth but Kakuzu would have nothing of that. He grabbed the back of Hidan's hair and held him in place. First when he was sure he was empty and Hidan had swallowed it all did he let him go.

Hidan felt back on the bed wheezing and gasping after air. Kakuzu looked down at him and couldn't help but feel himself getting hard again at the very unusual sight. Hidan's face was flushed a deep red, his usually slicked back hair was a mess and a few strands were glued to his sweaty forehead. His lips were red and swollen from the abuse. A mixture of saliva, blood and cum was dripping down the corners of his mouth. In short, he looked utterly delicious.

"K-Kakuzu, you damn heathen… Your cum stinks like .. fish.." Hidan trailed off when he looked into Kakuzu's eyes and all he saw was _hunger_. He gulped. "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" He asked, dreadfully and his fear was justified when Kakuzu roughly turned him around.

Ignoring Hidan's protest the older man grabbed the Jashinist's hips and lifted his lower body so his butt was bristling in the air. Green eyes leered at the reddened slutty hole. Hidan cursed loudly feeling Kakuzu's eyes visually devouring him.

"Kakuzu! Don't you fucking dare put it in again! I am tired! Do you hear me! Hey!"

Hidan's protest fell to deaf ear because a moment later he was once again penetrated from behind. The Jashinist screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Kakuzu wasn't surprised to see that the hole was once again tight like he hadn't even entered it a couple of minutes ago. The walls were clenching his massive cock just like the first time.

Kakuzu grunted as he pounded into Hidan, supporting the Jashinist's failing body. "GuuhH!" Hidan released a suffocating voice when threads suddenly entered his mouth. The older man didn't give him any chance to even breathe as he mercilessly assaulted him from both sides. The way Hidan was wheezing for air only turned him the more on. He could feel Hidan's body grow weak under him because of lack of air but he didn't stop nevertheless.

When other threads clenched around his hardening member did Hidan think that if he ever would die it would be now. He was fighting not to pass out, like hell he wanted be raped while unconscious. For every time Kakuzu would slam into him, Hidan would feel the pain shoot through his spine and he was sure that if he did it just a little harder it would seriously snap. His knees was buckling underneath him with the effort of keeping him upright and if it wasn't for Kakuzu's supporting him, he would have collapsed long ago.

Hidan wanted to moan and curse at the larger man but the threads in his mouth simply made that impossible. Kakuzu continued to ram into the smaller body underneath him, occasionally switching angels to prolong the sensation and purposely slamming into Hidan's prostate, making the Jahsinist's body tremble violently.

"Mmmmmm!MMm!" Muffled moans left Hidan's lips as his sweet spot was being hit over and over again. He could feel that he was close and the way Kakuzu was grunting gave him an idea that he was close as well.

After a few thrust later, Kakuzu felt Hidan stiffen underneath him and a throaty moan escaped his lips when the walls clenched around his cock. Hidan let out a muffled scream when his body began to spasm violently as the orgasm hit him and the seeds covered the sheets underneath him. The Jashinist upper body collapsed exhausted on the bed while Kakuzu continued to slam into him from behind.

The threads pulled out of his mouth and Hidan gasped and panted greedily after air. ".. Y-you (pant)..mon-monster(pant).. come already!" Hidan said weakly and regretted it when Kakuzu purposedly continued.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Hidan felt Kakuzu's massive cock thicken inside of him and this time he had thought that Kakuzu would come inside of him but was bitterly disappointed when the man pulled out. He wasn't surprised when his head was wrenched to the side and the warm seeds of his partner covered his face. The Jashinist was for once, too tired to even insult or give a glare to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu grunted satisfied and finally let go of the younger man allowing him to collapse completely in a sweaty and panting mess. "K-Kakuzu… I-I am g-going to f-fuck..fucking k-kill you…" Hidan said, his eyes half lidded before closing them and blacking out.

If the Jashinist knew how Kakuzu watched him sleep, he would probably not have looked so peaceful. The older man was gentle enough to cover the naked form with a blanket before leaving the room. He knew that as soon as the silverhead woke up, the Akatsuki base would be turned into a bloody battlefield. He smirked, it was totally worth it.

* * *

**Lool! XD That was weird... Don't you think so?**

**I have a request! If there is anyone who can draw and have the time then I would be superhappy if you could make a book cover for this oneshot? For KakuHida's sake? **

**In return I will write a oneshot on anyone/anything you want me to! Promise! xD**

**Remember: Reviews make us all happy.**

_**Ps. There is a poll on requested oneshots so if you have time then vote for the oneshot you would like to see next! **_


End file.
